


Y is for Yellowstone

by Rose_of_Pollux



Series: Around the World in 26 Days [25]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: In which Napoleon and Illya marvel at some natural wonders.





	Y is for Yellowstone

“Would you look at that…?” Napoleon said, in awe of the gigantic geyser in front of them. “This is it, Illya—Old Faithful, in the flesh!”

“Pardon me for being pedantic--”

“Yeah, yeah, I know—geysers don’t have flesh,” Napoleon said. “But think about it, Illya—this is the same spectacle that enthralled travelers for centuries!”

“It is an impressive display of geothermic activity,” Illya agreed. “Unfortunately, it is because of this that THRUSH has their eye on Yellowstone. They wish to try to harness this volcanic activity for their own ends.”

“…It begs the question as to _how_ they’re going to go about it,” Napoleon mused. “I mean, this is THRUSH going up against a giant windmill—a giant windmill that’s also a giant volcano. My money is on the volcano.”

“Nevertheless, you accepted the mission.”

“…Because I don’t want to think about what could happen if they beat the odds and somehow get the better of it.”

Illya nodded.

“It would be disastrous if they did,” he agreed. “And I admit, this place has a great deal of visual beauty. It would be a shame to lose it.” He smiled. “You know, it is interesting.”

“Hmm?”

“We have a caldera full of geysers in Russia, too. _Dolina Geyzerov_ —Valley of Geysers.”

“…I have to admit, it gets to the point a lot more quickly than ‘Yellowstone’ does,” Napoleon grinned.

Illya grinned back in spite of himself.

“Interesting, is it not, that we share this in common? Our home countries, I mean.”

Napoleon drew an arm around Illya.

“I wish it was as simple as being able to bond and ensure world peace over a mutual appreciation of geothermic activity,” he said.

“I suppose that would have been too easy,” Illya teased.

“But you have a good point,” Napoleon added. “Maybe the key to this whole thing is focusing on what we have in common as people. Promoting what we have in common. That’ll put a stop to all this ‘us versus them’ nonsense that only makes things worse.”

Illya now drew his arm around Napoleon, too.

“I wish others thought as you did, Napoleon,” he said, sincerely. “You have an open mind and an open heart. If more people were like you, that, too, would help.”

“Thanks, _Tovarisch._ You’ve got a good heart and mind, too—don’t you forget it.”

Illya hesitated for a moment.

“Napoleon…?”

“Hmm?”

“I am not a sentimental person. You know this.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Then understand that I truly mean it when I ask of you… Never change, Napoleon. Just… never change.”

Napoleon blinked in surprise and smiled warmly at his partner.

“I won’t if you won’t.”

“Agreed,” Illya promised, smiling back.

And they continued to watch the geyser’s show—a moment’s rest before their mission would begin.


End file.
